The Runic Gamer
by Fatherearth1997
Summary: On the day of Dudley Birthday, Harry wakes up to find that his life has turned into a game, find out as he delves into the world of magic and gaming. Super/Near Godlike Harry, Smart-Harry, No Bashing. Until further notice no parings


**The Runic Gamer**

Summary: On the day of Dudley Birthday, Harry wakes up to find that his life has turned into a game, find out as he delves into the world of magic and gaming.

Super/Near Godlike Harry, Smart-Harry, No Bashing.

A/N Hello Everyone I hope that you all like this fic for this is my first one, I hope to get some Positive feedback from You guys. So I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in this fanfic that is related to Harry Potter or The Gamer.

Key

"I am people talking normally"

 _This is what people are thinking about_

[Skills and Items]

{Quests names}

 **Chapter 1 - The discovery**

 ***Ding***

 **[You rested in your bed and recovered full HP & MP]**

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the floating emerald green box in front of him. "Ahh! What the hell," our young hero shouted as he pressed himself against the wall. As he was hoping for it to go away, he saw that the cupboard door was opened by his aunt who looked at him as if he dirt on the floor and said in a shrill voice "Boy if you are done shouting, go upstairs and sort yourself out you filthy mongrel. Then I want you to go into the kitchen and look after the bacon that I left in the pan, I don't want it burnt on Dudderkins special day, he'll be down stairs in 15 minutes." She then slammed the door then left.

 ***Ping***

When Harry looked to see what made this noise, what he saw was another box that read:

 **A Quest has been Created!**

As Harry examined this new box he saw an arrow in the bottom corner, he took a deep breath then taped the arrow on the box. in a small flash of light a new box appeared that had another box right by it with 'Yes' and 'No' on it.

 **Quest Alert**

 **{Save The Bacon}**

 **Aunt Petunia has told you to go wash up then cook the bacon before Dudley comes down stairs in 15 minutes**

 **Task: Wash up in the bathroom then look after the Bacon in the pan so it doesn't burn**

 **Until Dudley comes down for breakfast.**

 **Completed Reward:**

 **300 EXP**

 **+50 Rep with the Dursleys**

 **1 [Bacon sandwich]**

 **(Well Fed) Buff**

 **Failure Reward:**

 **100 EXP**

 **-50 Rep with the Dursleys**

 **(Hunger) Debuff**

 **Yes/No**

Harry had a slight pause wondering if this was all true and just something like a dream, after a second he then decided to run along with it and selected Yes. With a flash of light the message box disappeared, after the light has vanished harry in the top right hand of his vision he could see a green countdown starting a 15 minutes. This gave Harry the incentive to start moving so after leaving the cupboard he ran up the stairs into the bathroom, in the bathroom he had to wash his hands and face then brushed his teeth, so he grabbed hold of a bar of soap to start. however when he looked into the mirror he was shocked because above his head he could quite clearly see:

 **Harry Potter**

 **LV: 2 The Runic Gamer**

 **?**

'Now this is surprising' thought Harry. 'This is showing me that I'm a level 2, that is very weak and what does it mean by Runic Gamer'

 ***Ping***

 **By Doing a Certain Action You Created a Special Skill**

 **You Created [Observe] LV1**

'Hmm, so just by doing a certain action it will create a new skill. Okay this means that the might be already pre-existing skills beforehand' mused harry, 'how do I find out what they are; lets see in most of Dudley's games there is a button that gives you a menu to interact with, but since I don't see any buttons then that must mean it's voice activated. So' "[Skills]."

 ***Ping***

 **This is the skills menu this shows all of the skills that have been discovered.**

 **[Gamer's Mind] {Passive} LV: Max MP: None**

 **Allows the User to Calmly and Logically Think Things Through.**

 **Allows Peaceful State of Mind.**

 **immunity to Psychological Status Effects**

 **[Gamer's Body] {Passive} LV: Max MP: None**

 **Grants a Body That Allows**

 **For The User To Live in The Real**

 **World Like A Game**

 **[Parseltongue] {Passive} LV: 3 67.69% MP: None**

 **Parseltongue is the language of snakes**

 **This ability allows the player to speak to snakes at low levels**

 **And proceeding to understand Dragons at higher levels**

 **Allows to understand and talk to snakes without difficulties**

 **Allows to understand and talk to Dragons with major difficulties**

 **[Observe] {Active} LV: 1 0.05% MP: 5**

 **Allows the Player to see**

 **The status of an object**

 **Or Person nearby**

'Nice to Know all about that now let's try something' Harry looked at the soap in his hand and then said [Observe]

 ***Ping***

 **[Soap] HP 9/10**

 **This is a Bar of Soap and it is used to clean people.**

 **Be careful for it can get very slippery**

After all that harry looked at the countdown and saw that it was about 11 minutes, so he dried his hands then went down stairs. When harry got to the kitchen his Uncle spotted him then this face went bright red as he looked at harry and threatened " BOY. I'm only giving you one warning, if you do anything to ruin my Dudder's Birthday. Then I' will make you wish that you died with your freaky parents; is that understood" Harry stood Ramrod straight as he meekly replied "Yes Uncle Vernon". When Vernon's back was turned Harry looked at him and whispered [Observe].

 ***Ping***

 **Vernon Dursley**

 **LV: 14 Gunnings Director**

 **?**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Vernon Dursley is the Player's uncle and is grossly obese.**

 **He hates anything to do with his wife's sister and magic.**

 **Because of these reasons he hates the Player.**

Harry was surprised at the description that his uncled but he decided to think about this later on. As he went into the kitchen he saw that the shove was on with a pan filled with 5 pieces of bacon that he needed to look after inside of it, When Harry was got up to the oven he could see writing hanging above the bacon which read:

 **[Half Cooked Bacon]**

Harry was dejected that it only showed him it's name and nothing else but then he thought about using the new skill he had so he quietly whispered [Observe]

 ***Ping***

 **[Half Cooked Bacon] HP: 3/3**

 **This meaty goodness is only half cooked this means that you gain half the benefits**

 **And double the trouble then [Cooked Bacon]**

 **Regain 15 HP**

 **40% Chance of (Food Poison)**

 **Time until it turn into [Cooked Bacon]:**

 **85 Seconds**

After seeing the timer in the description of the bacon, he then looked at the countdown in the corner of his eye which showed him that he had 3 minutes left before Dudley came downstairs. Seeing that the bacon will be done before his cousin will be down, he decided to get things set up so that the bacon won't burn. So Harry went up to the cupboard that contained all of the plates so that he can place the cooked bacon in. When he opened up the cupboard he took out a chipped plate. and looked around to see if anybody was watching, as he saw none was he then said [Observe]

 ***Ping***

 **[Chipped Plate] HP: 6/10**

 **This plate has a major chip in it, this decreases the ability it has in holding items**

 **Because of the chip it has 4 holding slots in stacks of 5.**

 **Slot 1:**

 **Empty**

 **Slot 2:**

 **Empty**

 **Slot 3:**

 **Empty**

 **Slot 4:**

 **Empty**

When Harry saw the slots in the item he was interested in seeing what that means but he was taken out of his thoughts by a annoying beeping, as soon as it started he looked around to see what was causing the disturbant as quick as possible so that he won't face the wrath of his uncle. He then noticed that the countdown had changed from a green to a red color, the instant that Harry turned his attention onto the countdown the beeping stopped. Pausing for a couple of moments to see if his uncle was going to enter the kitchen in rage but after those moments and no raging uncle he soon come to the conclusion that only he could hear it. After glancing at the countdown which was down to 1:22 "ah" Harry thoughted "it was an alarm to inform me that the countdown was getting low". He then decided after making this discovery to check on the bacon, he was however slight surprised to see that the name in the pan had changed from [Half Cooked Bacon] to [Fully Cooked Bacon]. He decided to not[observe] it so that he won't burn the bacon.

So with a flick of his wrist he place the [Fully Cooked Bacon] out of the pan and onto the [Chipped Plate]. However as soon as the bacon hit the plate it disappeared in a poof of smoke then a hologram of the bacon appeared on top of the plate. Harry then panicked for he didn't want his uncles rage placed upon him so he looked at the [Chipped Plate] and said loudly [Observe]

 ***Ping***

 **[Chipped Plate] HP: 6/10**

 **This plate has a major chip in it, this decreases the ability it has in holding items**

 **Because of the chip it has 4 holding slots in stacks of 5.**

 **Slot 1:**

 **5x**

 **[Fully Cooked Bacon] HP 5/5**

 **Bacon is truly the food of the god, with this food being fully cooked**

 **You can have all of the benefits and none of the trouble**

 **Regain 30 HP**

 **0% Chance of (Food Poison)**

 **30% Chance of (Well Fed)**

 **Slot 2:**

 **Empty**

 **Slot 3:**

 **Empty**

 **Slot 4:**

 **Empty**

 ***Note that when items are stored inside a hologram of said items**

 **That only the player can see is projected on top of the container.**

 **This is so that the player can easily see what is inside the container**

 **To all other people it will look like it will as it would normally look.**

When Harry saw that other people like his family would not see anything strange he was relieved. After double checking that he completed the task set for the quest, he turned his attention to the red countdown as it ticks down:

5 seconds

4 seconds

3 seconds

2 seconds

1 seconds.

As soon as the countdown hit 00:00 he could hear stomping as his cousin stomped down the stairs

 ***Ping***

 **You have completed a quest**

 **{Save The Bacon}**

 **Aunt Petunia has told you to go wash up then cook the bacon before Dudley comes down stairs in 15 minutes**

 **Task: Wash up in the bathroom then look after the Bacon in the pan so it doesn't burn**

 **Until Dudley comes down for breakfast.**

 **By Completing the quest you gained:**

 **300 EXP**

 **+50 Rep with the Dursleys**

 **1 [Bacon sandwich]**

 **(Well Fed) Buff**

 **AN**

 **This is the end of chapter 1 for The Runic Gamer**

 **I hoped that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it**

 **So please leave me a review and tell me how well I did in writing my first Fanfic**

 **So until next time fair well**


End file.
